This invention relates to polyester resins which have been modified with diene oligomers.
It is well known that polyester resins can be modified with dicyclopentadiene. See, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,347,806 and 4,029,848. According to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,148,765 and 4,233,432, it is also known to prepare polyester resin containing dicyclopentadiene wherein maleic acid esters of dicyclopentadiene are prepared and incorporated into the polyester resins.